


We're Friends Now

by HikaruJinx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Tsundere Flowey (Undertale), flowey x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruJinx/pseuds/HikaruJinx
Summary: After getting fired from your job as a waitress you apply for a position as a live in nanny. What you don't realize however is that you'll be working for the former queen of monsters!Frisk is an easy enough kid to get along with, but their ever present (reluctantly) companion Flowey...he's another story. He's rude, grouchy, and mean spirited. even so, you find yourself wanting to get to know him better.Now, with Frisk's help, your vow to be Flowey's friend. No matter how hard he resists.





	1. The job

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. it's been forever since i wrote any kind of fanfiction but i figured id get back into it.  
> I decieded to write this because i couldn't find any flowey x reader story that was quite the way i wanted it. i hope you enjoy.

It was a typical Friday night in the city of Ebott. Typical for you anyway. You sat on your old, burgundy couch staring down at the laptop perched atop your legs. The bright screen was the only source of light in the room, and all was quiet except for the occasional click of the mouse or tap of keys.  
With a sigh you switched from a social media tab to a job sight. Up until recently you had been a waitress at a local family restaurant. The pay hadn’t been amazing but it had kept you afloat. To bad you had to blow it. You scrolled through recent job listings and recalled what had happened with a scowl.  
Your boss was never the most cheerful or friendly man. In fact, most of your coworkers had been harshly reprimanded by him at least once. but you had never really had a problem with him. No matter what kind of mood he was in you would just show up, do your job, and stay out of his way. As long as you did well, laid low, and didn’t cause trouble you were fine.  
The trouble started about a month after monsters first came up out of Mt. Ebott. The return of monsters to the surface caused a major stir within the city, and the world as a whole. Some people were excited and eager to welcome monsters back into society. Others however, were fearful. A number of racist groups were quick to add monsters to the list of people the saw as inferior.  
You yourself had yet to meet any monsters personally, but bore no ill will towards them. Unfortunately the same couldn’t be said of your boss.  
It was a Saturday and the lunch rush had just started to die down. You breathed out a sigh and looked out over the dining area. Most saturdays you didn’t work but you had been asked to come in today as the restaurant was short staffed. Weekends in food service were honestly the worst and you were now incredibly tired. A quick glance at the clock told you that you still had an hour left in your shift. You groaned quietly.  
Your attention was abruptly brought to a family who had just entered the establishment and upon seeing them your eyes widened. Standing there waiting to be seated was a family of slug like monsters. The integration of monsters in human society had been slow going thus far, and you had never seen any eat here.  
Another employee was quick to greet them and grabbed several sets of silverware in preparation of seating them. To your surprise the girl was pulled aside by your boss who spoke to her in hushed tones.  
“Seat them in the back. The table with the wobbly leg. And make sure they pay up front.”  
You frowned. The dining area was mostly emptied out by now. There was no reason that you could see to stick them all the way in the back. And why that particular table? Everyone avoided seating customers there if possible and you often found yourself apologizing when it was the only table available. And unless there was a policy change you had missed customers never had to pay before eating.  
Cautiously, you approached your manager.  
“Um...Sir?”  
“What is it?”  
You flinched slightly at his harsh tone but pressed on.  
“I happened to overhear a moment ago and...um”  
“Spit it out L/N.”  
“Well, I was just wondering why you decided to seat that family all the way in the back. I mean...we have plenty of tables open now that the rush is over and-”  
“I’m not blind L/N. I know we have tables.”  
“But then why-”  
“It’s about image. When a customer walks in the door and asks to be seated what’s the first thing we want them to see?”  
“A smiling face?”  
“That’s right. We want them to see happy servers, good food, and a pleasant atmosphere. The last thing i want our patrons so see is a bunch of monsters.”  
“What? Why not?”  
You frowned once more. What exactly was the problem here?  
“Do I have to spell it out for ya? I don’t want my good, human customers to be uncomfortable because some freaks are seated a few tables from them. If i had my way we wouldn’t be serving those abominations at all.”  
You were flabbergasted. Was he serious? You always knew your boss wasn’t a great guy, but you still never expected this.  
“Are...are you serious? Are you really treating them like this just because they’re not human?”  
“Of course i am! Don’t you get it? Creatures like them aren’t normal. They’re dangerous. Wrong. Their very existence is a threat to our species.”  
“No. it’s not.”  
“What did you say to me?”  
“Monsters aren’t out to get us. They’re just trying to settle in and live their lives. Just look at them!”  
You gestured towards the far table with one arm. The slime family sat looking at their menus. The youngest was happily coloring in the supplied paper.  
“They’re just a normal family.”  
Your boss was red in the face and stared you down with a glare.  
“I didn’t realize you were some kinda monster lover.”  
His words were laced with venom and your heart froze over in fear. This was the first time you had ever stood up to your boss.  
“We don’t need your kind or theirs.”  
He ripped the badge from your apron roughly.  
“You’re fired! Get out!”  
Your eyes widened in shock. You remained frozen for a moment but quickly recovered your sense and scurried off to the back. Solemnly you hung your apron and gathered your possessions.  
And that’s how you managed to lose a stable job and your only source of income. You clicked the back arrow after reading about yet another job you weren’t qualified for.  
Why did you do that anyway? Sure, your boss was a racist prick. But you speaking up didn’t change anything or help that family. If you’d kept your disagreement to yourself then maybe you’d still have a job. Then again, did you really want to keep working for a man like that? No, you decide. You didn’t. And so you keep scrolling.  
You needed to find something soon. That last paycheck wouldn’t last forever and rent would be due soon. Your little apartment might not be much, but it’s a place to live at least.  
It’s now past midnight and you ponder going to bed while clicking the refresh button. Maybe you’d look just a bit longer. As you scroll down something new catches your eye.  
“Live in nanny. Hm.”  
Your interest is piqued and you click onto it. Apparently the job is being offered by a single mother with a busy schedule, who needs a full time nanny to watch her child. The job appears to pay well and doesn’t require to much previous experience. It probably should you think. You peruse the details.  
If you apply you’ll be agreeing to move in with this family. That’s a big change. But it might not be a bad one. Reading further tells you that the child is well behaved and that you’ll have your own room separate from theirs.  
You sigh. You're Not entirely convinced this is the right job for you, but it’s the first one all night to seem even remotely appealing. You’re not sure what it is. Maybe it’s the friendly way the listing is written. Maybe it's desperation. Maybe it’s that 1 am high that makes everything seem surreal. But you apply. Having done so, you shut your laptop and pass out.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your new employers and the ever energetic Frisk.

You fidget nervously as your uber pulls up to a nice looking house in a relatively new suburb. You really couldn’t believe you were doing this.  
It was a surprise to say the least when you checked your email the morning after applying for the nanny job. It’s not that you doubted you could get it really. It was the speedy reply that caught you off guard. She must really need help.  
So here you were almost a week later. You’d moved out of your tiny apartment, packed up your meager belongings, and set off towards your destiny. Or something.  
The car came to a stop and you grabbed the handle of your large suitcase. Here we go. You walked up to the house and with a lick of the lips and a calming breath, you knocked on the door.  
The door jerked open abruptly and you were met with a very strange sight. Before you stood a very frazzled looking skeleton. He wore a blue hoodie, some sort of sports shorts, and slippers. His eye sockets contained small pinpricks of light that darted from you to somewhere inside the house. You were taken aback.   
For one thing, you had no idea you would be working for monsters. Not that it mattered. For another, you’d never seen a skeleton without any flesh moving around. You unconsciously took a step back.  
The skeleton upon seeing this suddenly grabbed your shoulders and gave you an imploring look.  
“Please don’t run away.”  
You blinked, unsure what to say to that. He seemed to take notice of your utter confusion and, relaxing slightly, he spoke again.  
“Sorry if i spooked ya. I know i’m a pretty spooky scary skeleton. Heh. it’s just...Tori really needs help. She’s got a whole lot goating on right now and she can’t seem to get anyone to take this job. People tend to run away when they find out we’re…”  
“Monsters?”  
“Catholic.”  
“...”  
“Yeah. Monsters. Anyway, come on in.”  
The strange skeleton stood aside so that you could enter the house. You really weren’t sure what to think of him just yet.  
“C’mon. Tori’s in the kitchen.”  
You followed him through the house and into a cozy looking kitchen. You were immediately met with the sight of a tall, goat like monster in a purple dress. She turned around and, upon noticing you, smiled.  
“You must be Y/N.”  
She extended a hand, or rather paw, and you shook it.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Frisk has been excited about you coming all day.”  
As if on cue, a small child with short brown hair and a striped shirt came running into the room. They stopped right in front of you and looked up with a grin. Toriel smiled at them warmly.  
“And here they are now. My child, this is miss Y/N. Y/N, this is Frisk.”  
Frisk began to quickly sign faster than you could properly keep up with. You had learned sign language years ago when you had a close friend who was mute. It had been awhile but you still remembered enough to communicate. However, at your confused expression Frisk faltered. Their hands ceased movement and dropped to their sides.   
You internally panicked for a hot second when you saw the disappointed look on their face. You began to sign.  
‘Hey, don’t worry. I just can’t keep up when you go that fast. You don’t have to stop. Maybe just slow down a bit?’  
Frisk’s face lit up and they hugged your legs tightly. Toriel gave you another warm smile.  
“If you’d like I can show you your room. I‘d imagine you want to get settled in.”  
You nod. “Yes. Thank you.” You gently ruffle Frisk’s hair. “Maybe after that we can get to know each other.” The child beams back up at you.  
You think to yourself that perhaps you made the right decision after all.  
The skeleton is nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans noped out of this social interaction long ago


	3. Flowers Don't Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wants you to meet someone

You stuffed the last of your clothes into a drawer and sighed. That was that. You were officially moved in. You flopped down on the bed and took a moment to process it.  
So far things seemed good. Toriel was kind and motherly. Frisk was sweet and energetic. And the skeleton, who’s name you’d learned was Sans, seemed sincere and harmless. A bit odd though.  
Suddenly there was a gentle knock at your door. You sat up.  
“Come in.”  
Frisk popped their head out from behind the door and smiled.  
“Hey their Fisk. What’s up?”  
‘I want you to meet someone.’  
You were a bit surprised. You had just assumed that you’d met everyone already. Wait, did Sans even live here? Well whatever. You smile and stand up.  
“Sure thing kiddo. Lead the way.”  
You followed Frisk as they bounded off down the hallway. They lead you to a room with a door that had “Frisk” painted on it in bold, purple, strokes. Frisk gave you a smile perhaps meant as reassurance -though for what, you didn’t know- and pushed open the door.  
You followed them inside the room. It was a fairly typical kids’ room. There was a bed, a desk, a toy chest, and a wardrobe. What there was not, however, was another person. The room appeared entirely unoccupied save for you and Frisk.  
You cast the child a confused glace and they giggled lightly. Rather than explain they lifted an arm and pointed toward the open window across the room. Or perhaps not the window. Perhaps it was the potted plant sitting on the window sill.  
Your confusion only deepened. Frisk brought you in here to see a sunflower? I mean, there isn’t anything wrong with that, but they did say they wanted you to meet someone. Just as you were about to voice your bafflement to Frisk a slight movement caught your eye.  
You half thought it was the wind at first. The window was open after all. But you didn’t feel any kind of breeze in the room.   
“Oh my gosh…” you took a tentative step forward.  
The flower turned to face you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. it just felt right to cut it off there. i hope you guys are enjoying it. especially now that Flowey is finally here.


	4. So That's How it Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finally meet Flowey.

“What the heck?” you more wheezed than spoke looking back and forth between Frisk and the Flower.  
Frisk was grinning ear to ear, apparently quite enjoying your reaction.  
“Flowers aren’t supposed to move. Or have faces!”  
“No kidding.” the flower said dryly.  
“Or talk! Why can this flower talk? Why can you talk?!”  
“Why can you?” the plant sneered back.  
‘Flowey, be nice.’  
“Flowey…? It has a name?” You were slowly calming down from you initial shock. It dawned on you that you were probably being quite rude. After all, if there were skeleton monsters and goat monsters then why couldn’t there be flower monsters? You took a calming breath.  
“Hello Flowey. I’m really sorry about freaking out there. My name’s Y/N.”  
“Yeah, you’d better be sorry. I didn’t realize humans were so rude. And stupid too.” Flowey half cackled at his own statement.  
You were a bit taken aback. Up until now you’d only encountered friendly monsters, and Flowey seemed to be anything but.  
Frisk put their hands on their hips and sternly frowned at Flowey.  
“Oh. Is that so? Well i didn’t realize there were any rude monsters either, but here we are.” you really didn’t think much before you said that. If you had then you might have found a way to graciously move on. But as it was you were a bit offended by this flower’s quick judgement of you. “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you but i think It’s time i call it a night. I’ll be living here as Frisk’s nanny from here on, so i guess i’ll see you around.” With that you made a hasty retreat back to your own room.

“A nanny?! Why? You don’t need some smelly human to look after you. What about Mo- Toriel?”  
Flowey was less than pleased with the information you had given before you left.  
‘Mom has a lot to worry about. Between campaigning for monster rights, trying to get a teaching license, and taking care of me, she’s stretched pretty thin. Y/N is here to take some of the pressure off of her.’  
“Why can’t someone else babysit you? Someone slightly less stupid.” Flowey huffed.  
‘Don’t be so mean. Y/N seems really nice so far. If you give her a chance then maybe you’ll make a new friend.’  
“Oh please. I don’t need any friends. Not even you and Papyrus. I only tolerate you because it’s convenient.” he folded his leaves in a way that mimicked the crossing of arms.  
‘Sure. Of course you do.’ Frisk smiled.

 

What a jerk. It was strange enough to meet a talking flower, but stranger still to meet one that was so unabashedly rude. What was his problem? You paused that train of thought for a moment. Was Flowey a he? You didn’t really know. Frisk could probably tell you.  
But geez. Was he always like that? Maybe not. Maybe he was just having a bad day. You decided you should give him the benefit of the doubt. Best to just treat him with kindness and hope it would be returned.

 

You had gotten up that morning and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. There you saw Toriel making coffee and Frisk happily eating cereal at the island. Next to them sat Flowey who was scowling at his bowl of Lucky Charms.  
“Good morning Frisk. Good morning Flowey.”  
The flower’s eyes shot up to you.  
“Choke on air and die.”  
Ah. So he was like that all the time. Noted.  
“Hmm...hard pass.” you seat yourself across from them and reach for the box of cereal sitting beside Frisk.   
Flowey grumbled and muttered something under his breath. Frisk giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was gonna be longer but i got way to tired to write coherently. Btw, i have an important question that i'd like to ask in relation to the reader's soul. What i was thinking of doing when the story eventually touches on the subject of souls is making the reader's soul green (kindness). But i also thought that some might prefer that i leave the soul color up to each individual reading this story. If anyone would like to leave a comment with their input on this it would be much appreciated. Anywho, thanks for reading.


	5. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel puts you in charge

Finishing your poptart you looked around. “Does Sans live here?”  
“No dear. He lives nearby with his brother. It’s just the four of us here.”  
Toriel poured her coffee in a thermos and screwed on the lid. You briefly wondered who Frisk’s father was and why he wasn’t present.  
“Ugh. I can’t imagine that smiley trashbag living here. Just the thought of it makes me want to puke.” Flowey made a face like he’d just tasted spoiled milk.  
“What’s so wrong with Sans?” you got up to deposit your plate in the trash.  
“What isn’t wrong with him? He’s insufferable and ruins everything.”  
“Seemed nice enough to me.”  
“What would you know mary poppins? You just met the guy. That and you probably have crappy taste anyway.”  
“Flowey, can you please try to be a little nicer to our new housemate?” Toriel interjected. Flowey responded by grumbling something under his breath. But after that he made no more remarks.  
Toriel slung her purple handbag over her shoulder and picked up the thermos full of coffee.  
“Normally we’d be on our way to church by this time, but there was an important meeting called today. I didn’t know about it until late last night. I’ll be leaving Frisk in your care miss Y/N.” Toriel smiled at you with a hint of worry.  
“Don’t worry miss Toriel. Everything will be fine here.” you gave her what you hoped was a reassuring smile in return.  
Toriel gave Frisk a hug and headed out the door. You watched her car pull out of the driveway and disappear down the street.  
This was it.  
Day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it made me so happy to see the comments after last chapter. im glad you guys are enjoying it. sorry that this one is so short. i feel like inspiration comes to me in short spurts.


	6. Macaroni and Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey gets hungry and you prepare lunch.

The first half of the day went reasonably well. You and Frisk played mario kart and worked on their homework until lunchtime. Or at least, a little before Frisk’s normal lunchtime. You most likely would have continued the homework for another half hour had it not been for Flowey’s incessant complaining.  
“I’m huuuuuuuungry! Quit doing that and feed me already! I wanna eat! I’m starving, wasting away. What kind of nanny are you?!”  
“Calm down Flowey. We’ll take a lunch break ok?” you tried to placate him.  
‘She isn’t your nanny anyway.’  
“So what? I can’t exactly feed myself can i? I’m a potted plant and it’s all your fault!”  
Ignoring Flowey and Frisk’s bickering you made your way to the kitchen. When you arrived the day before and met Frisk you thought this job would be a breeze. Frisk was a sweet, relatively well behaved child. But Flowey threw a wrench in things. He was rude, nasty, and demanding. And apparently, your responsibility.  
But somehow you felt like things would work out as long as you treated him with kindness. Definitely easier said than done. When he wasn’t making rude comments or silently brooding he was loudly complaining and making demands. He was childish to be sure. Maybe he was a child? Or maybe not. It was clear he didn’t have the innocence of one.  
Searching through the cabinets you found a box of macaroni and cheese. “Bingo.”  
You set about preparing it and Frisk entered with Flowey to offer their help. They sat Flowey on the counter near the stove and ran to grab a step stool for themself.   
“Hey Flowey. You like mac and cheese?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Well… yeah. I mean, i don’t think there’s much else i could make for lunch today. But if you tell me what you like to eat then i can keep that in mind when planning meals. You too Frisk.” you smiled as Frisk sat their step stool beside you and climbed up. “You wanna stir it?”  
Frisk nodded and took the wooden spoon from your hand.  
“I noticed there isn’t much food in the cabinets. I guess miss Toriel has been too busy lately to go shopping. Maybe we could go tomorrow. Or i could go while you’re in school.”  
You and Frisk chatted amiably about favorite foods and snacks for several more minutes while Flowey remained uncharacteristically silent. The macaroni was almost done now and Frisk showed you were the bowls were kept.  
“Pie.”  
“What?” you almost weren’t certain you had heard him speak.  
“I like pie.” flowey glared at you. “You asked dumb-” he caught frisk frowning disapprovingly at him. “-butt.”  
“That i did.” you smiled. “I’ll remember that then.” you served up the macaroni into three bowls.   
Flowey grumbled under his breath again and you caught the words “go die instead”  
“Once again, hard pass.” you sat the bowls on the island. Flowey’s head shot up in bewilderment. Apparently he hadn’t expected you to hear him.   
It was a quiet lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. i'm thinking of doing some chapters in Flowey's point of view from time to time. he's a complicated little guy.


	7. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey comes up with a plan. Fortunately, so do you.

“How long is that stupid human going to stay here? She’s annoying. I can’t predict anything she does.”  
‘She’ll probably be around for a long time. Mom and Dad can’t negotiate full monster rights in one day. And until they can Y/N will be here. As long as she doesn’t quit anyway.’  
Frisk was lying in bed reading a book. You had tucked them in some time ago and gone to bed yourself. Flowey sat in his usual spot on the windowsill, fuming.  
“GAuh! At this rate we’ll be suck with her forever. You don’t even need her. You made it through the underground without any stupid nanny didn’t you?”  
‘Well, yeah. But i died a lot. And i promised Sans i wouldn’t reset anymore, so i can’t be reckless.’  
Flowey grumbled. Then suddenly his expression shifted. First to a look of surprise and realization. Then to a wicked grin. Frisk noticed and became uneasy.  
“So we’re stuck with her unless she quits you say?”  
‘Flowey, what are you thinking right now?’ Frisk sat up.  
“I’m thinking that the best way to get her out of our lives is to make her quit. If she’s miserable here she won’t want to stay.”  
‘Flowey no!’  
“Flowey yes.”

 

You didn’t think much of it at first. It was just little things here and there. A shattered vase, spilled drinks, a mysteriously empty shampoo bottle. It could all be accidental or coincidence. But these incidents continued and even escillated. A shattered window pane, finding the stove left on, all of your bedsheets going missing, finding your shoes filled with dirt. This was foul play.  
And it wasn’t hard to discern who was doing all this. During all the madness Flowey still found time to make loud complaints and demand attention. He’d purposefully drop things and have you pick them up. He’d ask for food or entertainment while you were busy cleaning up. And perhaps most suspicious of all, he asked to go on a walk the very day your shoes were filled with dirt. He’d never shown any interest in leaving the house for anything before and even Frisk seemed surprised by the request.  
When you went to retrieve your shoes it all clicked. He wanted you to find them. Just like he’d wanted you to get overwhelmed and frustrated by the other “pranks”. Flowey was antagonizing you intentionally.  
“Ok, here’s the thing. I’m pretty sure Flowey has been pulling...pranks on me to get under my skin. Do you know anything about it?” you’d pulled Frisk aside one day in an attempt to get answers. Flowey was off in another room. You tried to suppress your worry that he might be up to something for the moment. Frisk sighed.  
‘He’s trying to get you to quit.’  
“What?” you were a bit surprised. A little hurt even.  
‘He doesn’t like you for some reason. But don’t feel bad. He doesn’t like most people. He can’t i guess.’  
“What do you mean ‘he can’t’?”  
‘That’s not for me to tell you. What i can say is that he thinks he can get rid of you by making you miserable. I’m really sorry about all the trouble he’s giving you. You aren’t going to leave are you?’ Frisk began to tear up and you slightly panicked. You squatted down to their level and embraced them.  
“No way! I’m not going anywhere, ok?” Frisk nodded with their face still buried in your chest.  
In that moment you felt a flicker of determination. If Flowey wanted to play this game then so be it. But you were going to play by your own rules. 

* You are filled with KINDNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty! we're going with a green soul (kindness). i feel like things can really get interesting now.


End file.
